This Lullaby does play on
by ChannyLoveYou
Summary: Remy is visiting for Christmas after leaving two months ago to go to Stanford, she can't wait to see everyone again, especially when she comes to terms that it's time to tell Dexter exactly how she feels, just in time for her brothers wedding.


**So I don't usually finish my fanfics because I just lose interest eventually, but I promise I will try my very hardest to finish this one.**

**I don't own these characters or This Lullaby.**

**Here it is, please R+R.**

**Remy's POV**

A Christmas wedding, of all dates Jennifer Anne and my brother could pick for their wedding, they picked a week before Christmas.

Of course it wasn't like I couldn't make the wedding, but I only had a two week break from Stanford; one week of which I would be completely dedicating my time with my friends and Dexter.

It had been almost two months since I had seen the girls, and only a month since I had seen Dexter, which of course was only because he made a surprise visit to my dorm while him and his band had been coming back from a small tour.

I bit my lip remembering the night he knocked on my door.

_Knock, knock._

I sighed and walked towards the door, "Look Angela, I know you have the right to go out partying until the crack of dawn, but this is ridic-"

"Hello Miss Remy." Came the cheerful voice I knew so well

"Dexter," I breathed, "What the hell are you doing here?" my voice sounding a little more sharp then I intended.

He stared at me for a moment, "That's not a very nice way to welcome the love of your life." He put his hand on his heart while wearing a mocked hurt expression, "You wound me Remy, and here I thought you would be so pleased by my romantic gesture of turning up at your door." He gave me his signature goofy grin. And my heart melted.

I smiled back and flung my arms around his neck, "Oh Dexter, how long it has been, my heart has truly ached for our reunion." I said dramatically, and sarcastically.

He cocked his eyebrow at me before sliding his hands to my waist and lifting me up so I was level with him.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you." He said kissing my forehead, it was a small gesture, but it made me go tingly nonetheless.

"I think it goes very well with my whole bitchy college girl look." I smirked

He sighed, "Oh miss Remy, what am I going to do with you?"

I leaned closer to him so my forehead rested on his and whispered, "I can think of a few things."

He looked surprised, and a little bit nervous.

So we hadn't had sex yet, which was something my friends just didn't understand, in which their conclusion was that Dexter was still a virgin, which I in fact doubted.

But their questions had grated on me so much that I eventually asked him two nights before I was supposed to go to Stanford, he replied with continuous rolls of laughter.

He explained that the only reason he didn't want to have sex with me was due to the fact we actually were in a relationship and he wanted to work up to it.

Which left me sexually frustrated, and I did not like being frustrated.

He groaned, "Remy please don't do this, you don't know how much I really just want to throw you on the bed and make love to you, but I want this to work, I don't want 'us' being just about sex."

It was my turn to be surprised then, "Make love?" I had to press my lips together to contain a laugh.

"That's what they call it in relationships, I don't think I'd really like to just call it 'fucking'" I winced at the word and realised that, yes, making love was probably the better definition.

I wrapped my legs around him and tightened my hold on him, pushing myself completely against him.

He sighed and while supporting me, he walked into the room and slid both of us onto the couch.

"Remy Starr, you are so frustrating." He looked into my eyes and hesitated for a second, before leaning in and kissing me.

My hands slid into his hair while I straddled him, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

His fingers found their way to the back of my neck pushing on that sweet spot where he could feel my pulse while his other hand rested on the small of my back.

I let out a small moan of pleasure as he kissed my neck, trailing down to the top of my breast.

I snapped out of my daydream as a car beeped their horn at me.

The driver soon drove around me and flipped me the finger.

"Ass-hole" I murmured before turning off the freeway and speeding towards my house.

Dexter and I hadn't actually had sex that night; we only fooled around for a bit.

A few minutes later I pulled up to my mom's new house on the Queen's Estate.

My mother has managed to stay single since her nasty divorce with Dickhead Don; a name Chloe and I had come up for him.

After a moment I opened my door and walked towards the house, it was almost the same size as our last house, but my mom had decided to go smaller now that she was convinced she would just be alone, it was funny how a couple of months ago I would have agreed, but now I had hope for her.

Dexter had changed me in the couple of months we had shared together, for the better I liked to think.

I could hear a soft tune playing in the background.

I reached up to the doorbell and pushed it, a second after my mom came into view wearing jeans and a cashmere sweater with her long dark hair pulled at the base of her neck, she opened the door.

"Remy!" she squealed, "Look at you, you look so different!" She studied me for a minute before adding, "Oh my god, you look so skinny! Have you lost weight? I knew I should have-"

She rambled on about the small changes, then she noticed the only change I could point out myself, "Holy cow! You got your belly pierced!" she looked horrified at my small belly top, and sure enough, dangling from my navel was a long belly bar with a diamond stud and small silver chains coming from it.

"Mom chill, it's just a small piercing, it's not like I got a-'' then I stopped, because I truly had dropped myself in this one.

My mother lifted the side of my top and sure enough, peeking out was a small line of words tattooed into my skin.

_Even if I let you down, this lullaby plays on._

The small change of the words from when Dexter had sang it where swirled in neat under the right side under my bra.

I expected her to completely freak out over it, but instead she looked at me quizzically, her eyes searching mine.

She gasped, "Oh Remy," she smiled and squeezed my shoulder, "You're in love."

And of course, she was right. Because when it came to love my mother new exactly what it looked like, even if it wasn't long lasting, it was still love.

**So I hope you enjoyed it, I'm also probably going to write one for some of the other books, I will try to carry this on. Please review, xoxo Tee.**


End file.
